


First

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (maybe), Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Chivalry, Clubbing, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eric deserves love (and maybe some dick), Eric is 20 or 19, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hickeys, I just love them but Im also horny sorry, Juyeon is 21, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Spanking, Teasing, but its more tipsy, first fic ever, i cant believe i wrote this, kinda but like for a paragraph or two, kinda lmao not really, like for one paragraph, porn ig, reserved oblivious and experienced Juyeon, responsible Juyeon, some questionable stuff im not sure, stan the boyz, switches but Juyeon tops here in the end, virgin eric sohn, whatever he likes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Eric enters college and turns 20 (19 in Korea). However, he's still a virgin for reasons of questioning his sexuality.Being allowed to enter clubs now, he's determined to get laid one night. He didn't expect much, but he sure got a lot.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 13
Kudos: 134





	First

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, so the last time I wrote a fic was like high school (14/15) and I'm in college now so this is surprising??? I've never had the determination to write a fic this long, figured I'd post it bc wrote a lot without realizing and there's still a lack of tbz fics so yeehaw
> 
> didn't know what to name this so First bc their album, my first time writing, and eric's first time in this fic, italics undid themselves and im too lazy, hope its alright, didn't read and edit really
> 
> obviously this will be unrealistic, probably out of character, and it's my first time (as well as Eric's in this lol) even writing so please don't be too harsh (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡  
>    
> Uhhh  
> Stan the Boyz for literal happiness
> 
> (remember to respect idols as actual people, do not apply fiction to reality)

Eric was entering the flashy club per usual. The bouncers recognized him and let him go in without even checking his ID. Eric usually came with friends from his college but he knows he could never do what he really wanted when he was with them. With his flashy blonde, almost white hair with fading blue tips, he wasn’t hard to recognize.

It wasn't because he was a bad candidate. He had girlfriends before, made dirty talk, all the usual sexy couple stuff, but he never had really done it because he was still unsure. He was raised saying he had to like one gender and that gender was the opposite of his own.

But as he grew up, he felt differently than what he was taught.

He had come to the club alone to experiment multiple times, never really doing anything beyond what he had done with girls. He started conversations with people, specifically men, not quite hitting on them and more feeling for some kind of click. People hit on him but he never accepted their drinks in worries of safety and he didn’t reciprocate much besides talking. If they put their hands somewhere, he was strong enough to wrench them off and intimidate them. 

However, tonight was different. Eric had planned on finding someone he could really try it with. He was hopeful, ambitious even that night. Eric still didn’t know if he was more dominant or submissive, he had just turned 20 (or 19 in the US) and based on conversations and handling flirting attempts, he felt himself be able to smoothly receive both types of affections. 

Taking a seat at the side bar and ordering his usual cocktail, Eric glanced at his folded hands while waiting. To be honest, he didn’t know why doms approached him because he was of average build, ass, and height. He wished he was less boyish sometimes, he remembered dressing as a princess when he was young and how he liked dressing up but he didn’t like how he looked anymore. 

As for why subs approached him, Eric, while wishing to be a little more androgynous, was a little more confident in his masculine charms. He had thick eyebrows and he was told by old acquaintances that he had something like a resting b***h or cocky looking face but not quite so. His shoulders’ broadness was average if not on the smaller side, but his jawline was clean cut. 

He only recently started tucking his shirt in when going out letting it highlight his outline. He did prefer comfy clothes but he wanted to wear “nicer” attires so he could feel better about his appearance. Before he was worried he wouldn’t be accepted if he didn’t dress the same as his close peers, but college seems to be a little more open minded.

Wanting to be a little classier than “club hoe” Eric wore a simple, loose black button down, black jeans, and belt wearing his usual bracelets, rings, and chain necklace. His sleeves were rolled up, he liked that style since it hugged his slightly toned fore arms just right. He had meticulously checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he wasn’t too flashy nor trashy or overdressed. He unbuttoned his shirt just enough that you could see a little below his collarbones.

He got his mango mix and sipped it. Spinning the barstool so he could look towards the crowd and dancefloor. Eric was always a little timid with strangers when he wanted them to like him but usually he faked it til he made it, which worked so far. But the bravado he felt earlier has evened out. He chugged his mixed drink and asked for two shots of soju. He couldn’t become too drunk because then he’d be out of control, but he also needed to loosen up his nerves to get laid tonight.

After downing the shots, Eric waited on the barstool until his body started feeling warm to go to the dancefloor. Drunk enough to vibe on his own, that’s what he did, keeping an eye out for potential candidates. If things hit off then that’s cool, Eric wants to be comfortable in his skin. He wants to get into some guy’s skin and wants a guy under his. In simpler terms he either gets dicked down or dicks a guy down. Tonight preferably.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Girls were usually more fun in clubs it seemed, they would dance excitedly while most guys simply swayed or head banged lightly. The next song started playing, it was a sexy one yet fast paced with strong bass as most club music does. Eric, drunk enough to drown his embarrassment out, begins to feel himself and just dance to the music. He closes his eyes just feeling the squish of the crowd of bodies and the vibrant lights going everywhere. When he opens his eyes, he sees a guy staring who was sitting in a booth. 

Their eyes meet and they just stare at each other with the man down turning his eyes every once in a while to sip his drink. Was he looking at him? The moment felt long but it was just a second, Eric gave his best first impression smile and wriggled his way through the crowd to talk. 

Making his way up to the booth the other man was at he greeted, “Hi! Mind if I sit here?” 

“Ah, no, go ahead” The man had a sort of low tone. That peaked Eric’s interest. The man had messy styled dark hair. Eric couldn’t tell in the club’s lighting but every once in a while, he saw a gleam of grey-blue hair. His face was pretty if not handsome to say the least. He had a stud piercing and was wearing a simple black bomber jacket with a white t-shirt inside, the sleeves were bunched up, his jeans were high waisted making his legs seem longer than they already were and it highlighted his surprisingly snatched waist. His eyes were somewhat like a cat’s and his lips were neither thick or thin but they had a nice shape.

“Cool” Eric plopped down, his body a little heavy from the alcohol.

“You good?” 

“Mm just a tad tipsy”

A moment of silence as they both stared at the crowd on the dancefloor.

“Did you come here with friends?” Eric starts.

“Yeah, but they’re out there” The man nodded his head towards the crowd. 

“Ah, I came here alone since none of my friends really like to come here, keep me company? And let me keep you company?”

In response the man stared blankly, the corners of his mouth eventually curling up slightly. He put the drink he was holding down and held out his hand for a handshake, “Juyeon.”

Eric reached out in response, “names Eric!” It was a hearty yet brief handshake due to how tipsy Eric was. Eric was practically slouching all the way down on the booth so he slid back up to sit a little closer to Juyeon.

“Do you usually club a lot?” Eric initiated the conversation again.

“Hmm, yes… and no?”

“What do you mean yes AND no??” Eric chuckled in confusion

“I’m usually being the mom and vibing rather than ‘go crazy, go stupid’ y’know?”

“Your friends just drag you here???”

“No no, I actually like this environment, I just don’t like being in the middle, prefer chill vibing”

“Mm” Eric responded before thinking, “It is kinda relaxing yet entertaining I’d say…” Eric gave Juyeon a toothy grin scrunching his face, Juyeon glanced at Eric giving him another small twitch of the corners of his mouth, faint enough to resemble something of a smile. “What’re you drinking?? Feels weird to be the only one drinking right?”

Juyeon scanned Eric before answering most likely due to him appearing drunk already, “It’s coffee and vodka I think, one of my friends ordered it for me”

Eric saw he was almost done with his drink, “Okay! I’ll be back!” Running over to the bar he ordered and waited for the two drinks not thinking of anything in particular, “Coffee and vodka… That’s cute, seems pretty reserved, that’s also kinda cute” Finally grabbing the drinks and turning to look over at Juyeon who he thinks is watching him, “Shame he’s probably a bottom or a sub, he’s got pretty big hands…” Eric didn’t know if the hands equating to dick size was true, but among his friends, the myth was consistent. While Eric was a virgin, all the porn he researched had the men with huge ass dicks but those were pornstars. It wouldn’t be his first time seeing a dick if this was successful but it will be his first seeing a dick in this context.

Handing Juyeon one of the drinks he stared at it and glanced at Eric waiting for him to drink first.

“Ah! I swear I didn’t put anything in it, you can ask the bartender. I’m kind of a regular here so they’ll know my face.” 

Juyeon who had been watching had decided it was safe and took a sip of his refill ignoring the cute straw that came with it. 

Eric took a sip of his drink following Juyeon and his eyes widened, “Yo wait, this is actually pretty good???”

Juyeon’s eyes smiled before his mouth as he looked over at Eric continued savoring the taste of the beverage, “You don’t like the taste of other drinks usually?”

“Yeah, I mean all alcohol tastes like shit to some extent but this is pretty good, like sweet.”

\-----------------------------------------

The two chattered away and ordered drink after drink without even noticing. 

“Can you say ‘singer’ again?”

“thinger, what’z up” 

“You’re either really drunk or you have a lisp” Juyeon showed his teeth a little, entertained it seemed.

To Eric it seemed mocking. He wordlessly stared at Juyeon with embarrassment shaking his head, his lisp was a thing when he was a kid, but he trained to get rid of it, it still comes out when he’s somewhat drunk though probably cause he straight up loses his ability to speak. They were close enough for their legs to touch, Eric turned his torso towards Juyeon, “You tryna thay thomething?” Eric raised one eyebrow and pointed a finger towards him.

Juyeon was barely tipsy and noticed Eric had scooted closer slowly but figured it was cause he was drunk and didn’t mind it much. He stuck his tongue out a little to the side, tracing the bottom of his top teeth, “No, I think it’s cute” Juyeon’s voice naturally came out in a low tone but the compliment felt sultry as his eyes lidded a bit looking at the somewhat shorter slouching Eric.

Eric, honestly felt something seeing that but he didn’t have the conscious brain power to actually understand what that meant. He just bit his bottom lip looking away from Juyeon’s eyes. Whether his face felt hot from the alcohol or because he was embarrassed of a hint of reciprocation, he didn’t know.

He continued the banter and made Juyeon stand up with him to compare heights and Eric had begun both hyping Juyeon up about his height (“wah of course you’re tall, you’re so good looking”) while also complaining about why people had to be so tall (“fUC tall people, they always just fuccing walking around like-“). Juyeon was grinning as he was only a little taller but the blonde got upset over it anyways. 

\-------------------------------------------

Time passed, Eric had gradually gotten 7/10 drunk and while Juyeon seemed unaffected, the slight slur of his speech indicated otherwise though. The blonde haired boy was basically glued to Juyeon now leaning on his shoulder but keeping his hands to himself, just slightly rubbing his cheek against Juyeon’s shoulder. He really liked the warmth, it was something beyond just the heat his intoxicated body was giving him. Juyeon didn’t seem to notice or mind. Both his eyes and mouth smiled more due to the alcohol’s affects. The two had watched the crowd making small talk when Eric asked, “How long have you been here in the club?”

“…” Juyeon paused often when speaking is what Eric learned, “maybe… wait what time is it?”

“Good questionnn” Eric took out his phone to see a big ‘3:24am’

“Probably like 4 hours?”

“Holy sit I’ve only been here for 2, club closez at 4”

“Do you want me to call a taxi?” Juyeon said out of concern and without thinking put his hand on Eric’s thigh, just resting there as Juyeon stared at Eric’s eyes for an answer. His eyebrows were tilted out of concern. 

“mmm… can’t go back mmmm” Eric’s head swayed as he tried to keep focus and answer just rubbing his cheek on Juyeon’s shoulder and side and holding Juyeon’s arm to his chest.

“If you don’t mind me asking… why…”

“I live… dorm, college, can’t go back drunk”

Juyeon forgets often people 19 and older (in Korea) were allowed to club for a moment as he didn’t start until drinking until he was 20 simply because he only met his alcoholic friends then.  
The two didn’t talk much about their actual backgrounds but more so their values, experiences, and feelings or what not. Just friendly banter. Juyeon was in college here too but lived off campus, he was guessing Eric went to either of the big 3 schools in the city. He remembers last year when he was 20 he couldn’t really go back to the dorm either after drinking. He remembered being panicked over the thought.

Juyeon sobered up just enough to function, and grabbed Eric’s shoulders pushing him off of him to grab his attention, “Sorry Eric, you need to sober up” A seriousness in his eyes as one of his thumbs rubbed Eric’s shoulder either to keep him focused or in comfort. 

Eric suddenly pecking Juyeon on the lips and drawing back while licking his lips. That was his answer. Juyeon still had his hands on Eric’s shoulders but the force of holding him went slack in surprise. Juyeon’s eyes widened, his face being a :o until he closed his mouth. He blinked hard for a few seconds meeting Eric’s half-lidded eyes.

A lightbulb goes off in Juyeon’s head, “Oh. He was. Hitting on me.” Juyeon took a moment to look away and be flustered because he thought some drunk handsome guy was just being friendly and he tried to hit on Eric a few times to test the water but didn’t think he saw any signs so he stopped. He thought Eric was just a really cordial drunk not intending to get into his pants.

Eric continues his attack by continuing to hold his gaze while placing his hands on the meatiest part of Juyeon’s thighs and squeezing hard, “Can I do that at your place?” Eric smirked with eyes glazed over while drawing little circles on Juyeon’s thighs as Juyeon did to Eric’s shoulders, but the intentions were so different. 

After texting his friends the situation, Juyeon gathered his stuff dragging Eric at first, but thought it more effective to give him a piggy back ride. Once they got outside and to the street, he called a taxi and thankfully it wasn’t too cold out, the temperature change from in the club to outside though felt huge.

Once a taxi arrived, Eric had sobered up just enough to stand on his own without swaying too much. Once they both got in the backseat and told the driver the directions, Eric had slid his hand back on Juyeon’s thigh, squeezing and stroking lightly making Juyeon overly conscious in trying not to pop a boner. 

\------------------------------------------------

Finally, what felt like forever to Juyeon, they arrived at his apartment. Getting in the elevator, Eric had been silently following Juyeon. When they were waiting to get to their floor, Eric had shamelessly been checking out Juyeon’s whole body since there was enough light to actually see now. Juyeon pretended not to notice, but he was a bad liar and Eric could see him blink a little too fast and his Adam’s apple bob heavily as he gulped. Once at his floor, they remained silent as he unlocked his door. Juyeon had held the door open supporting Eric’s back with his thick palms as he pushed him in. Juyeon had turned to lock the door and could hear Eric taking off his shoes. He stared at Juyeon as he took off his. Once he had them off and stood up, Eric slammed his hands against the door caging Juyeon’s head in between. He was shorter but not by that much.

Making sure Juyeon locked eyes with him as he licked his lips, he went in for the kill. Whatever control Juyeon had was dissolving. He got rough with kissing, biting the taller boy's lower lip and licking his tongue ruthlessly when he gained access. Juyeon’s eyes had widened out of surprise to the sudden ambush but his face softened when the kiss deepened. One of Eric’s legs slotted in the middle of his legs and pushed to grind his crotch. Juyeon released a low groan into Eric’s mouth.

Juyeon isn’t gonna lie, he thought Eric seemed like a innocent kid so all of this was a little- unexpected. With the reality sinking in as the two kissed endlessly, this changed things. Juyeon didn’t feel as uncomfortable with the situation knowing the attraction was mutual Eric even approaching him first with that intention, the blonde was overall sober, and close in age to him. He let Eric take the lead though, he wanted to see more sides of him besides the talkative cutie pie in the club. His predatory eyes exponentially more seductive than his face when talking with him earlier in the club.

The two separated for breath, never breaking eye contact, “Can I try sucking you off?” Eric asked almost shyly, his expression loosening from the intense lust. 

“Uh, y-yeah,” Juyeon paused staring at Eric’s face and Eric stared right back knowing he wasn’t done with his thought, “only if you let me suck you too.” Juyeon’s eyes which had some sort of control were glazed over by lust now too, his breathing much heavier than before. 

Eric choked on his own nervousness and saliva. He squeaked out, “o-okay sounds good” his lisp was back in control, Juyeon made Eric wanna please him. When in the club he saw Juyeon loosen up a little due to the alcohol, but he remained pretty reserved. He wanted to see him messed up and unraveled by his hand. 

The blonde gave a awkward smile, about to go down when Juyeon interrupts, “Your knees are gonna hurt, let’s do it in the bedroom?” Juyeon suggested and Eric nodded not being able to think much besides “cock now.”

Eric had never sucked cock before, and he didn’t know if he should be telling Juyeon that. He didn’t wanna ruin the mood and seem pathetic. So as Juyeon led him by the hand to his bedroom, his mind was in a conflict on whether to say anything. Juyeon began to take off his pants but left his boxer briefs on and sat down on the bed legs open. Eric not wanting to seem inexperienced, tried to crouch smoothly in between his legs. He’s seen pornstars do it time and time again, he could probably manage. 

Grabbing the band of Juyeon’s underwear, he slipped them off unceremoniously as Juyeon helped shimmy them off each leg. Eric’s dick got a little harder looking at Juyeon’s half hard dick. The hand theory was correct, Juyeon’s dick was huge as fuc. Taking a gulp of air, Eric stared as he grabbed the base and began stroking up and down just like he does when masturbating. After stroking a few times, he thumbs the tip causing Juyeon to release more of those breathy, low groans. The precum helps the slide become easier. After a little of that with Juyeon’s cock full mast, Eric licks the underside of his cock, amazed at how thick and long it was. Usually most dicks he’s seen trade length and thickness to balance out, but God wasn’t playing around when they made Juyeon’s dick.

After a few more kitten licks, he glanced up at Juyeon staring at him intensely full of lust, his pupils so more dilated than before. Holding eye contact, he put the tip of Juyeon’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it before popping off and only repeating the process but sucking in while he was doing it. Juyeon heavily exhaled. Eric changed his focus to Juyeon’s cock. The taste was musky and manly, something Eric had finally gotten after imagining it for years. It filled his mouth while pulsing in arousal. It was so warm, almost hot in his mouth. He couldn’t help drooling while trying to work on it. He tried going deeper while stroking the parts of his dick he couldn’t reach with one of his hands. With his other hand he played with Juyeon’s balls hoping what he was doing was enough. Eric was too focused on the dick in his mouth to notice Juyeon’s breathing quickened. 

Eric had actually practiced for this moment, he never chewed his noodles for this, always letting the endless strands slide down his throat whole. Of course, he did the toothbrush method too but being in a dorm, eating noodles he could do privately more so than in the public bathroom. The toothbrush might’ve been too obvious. He remembered at first he tried swallowing the noodles without chewing and he choked the noodle out. As hardwork made its way, Eric could fit multiple noodles down his throat without chewing them, he got used to things deep in his throat, sucking them deeper, and swallowing them whole.

He mentally prepared himself wanting to look at Juyeon as he did it but afraid he might not get the reaction he wanted. That and he needed to focus on cock. Eric popped off taking a deep breath beginning to breath with his nose as he went down. Juyeon didn’t expect Eric to go down lower and lower and lower. He tapped Eric’s head whispering through uncontrolled breaths and shivers that he didn’t have to if it was painful.

Eric got to the hilt, breathing through his nose and just holding Juyeon’s cock in his mouth. So this is what a good dick in his mouth feels like. So full. So warm, filling his mind with Juyeon’s scent alone. It was just like the noodles, but it was hard solid, pulsing, real.

He finally realized Juyeon was heavily breathing and spared a glance up. Juyeon’s eyes were down cast looking so dark and lost in being turned on, his eyebrows tilted in pleasure. He couldn’t properly speak but he stroked Eric’s head mumbling “good job,” “you don’t have to,” “are you okay…” visibly not being able to think properly but still concerned. Eric smirked in his head.

Without warning he swallowed hard eliciting a loud moan from Juyeon, he had moved his hands to the sheets gripping them tight in pleasure. He leaned over not being able to sit up straight, but he had no time to recover like earlier. Eric slid off until only the tip was still in his mouth only to slam back down causing Juyeon to literally scream. The blonde hollowed his cheeks and wiggled his tongue on the underside as he bobbed up and down. Eric could feel his dick twitching as he set a ruthless speed breathing through his nose and glancing up every once in a while to relish in Juyeon’s moans as he threw his head back instead of leaning over this time. 

“E-e-eric wait…” Juyeon needed to take breaths in between, “I-I’m coming slide-UGH hah hah… off…!” He gripped and pulled Eric’s hair slightly to signal him to pull back.

The twitching of the cock in his mouth became obvious. Eric wasn’t confident he could swallow it deep without choking grossly, so he followed Juyeon’s advice and slid halfway off and returning to stroking what he couldn’t deepthroat. He sucked even harder as Juyeon got closer and closer. Now that he wasn’t deepthroating anymore he stared at Juyeon’s face as he lost control. Juyeon was biting his lip trying to stifle moans, stiffening up, he eyes blown with libido. As he felt a especially large pulse, Eric slid Juyeon’s tip to fit into his mouth, pushing his cheek. He stared at Juyeon intensely until Juyeon met eyes with him, unable to look away. With that cherry on top, Juyeon was basically groaning and screaming Eric’s name as he watched his cum gush from Eric’s mouth and drip down his lips.

Juyeon was so turned on it hurt. His vision blacked out as he breathed heavily to recover. After seeing Eric like that, even after coming, his dick went only half-soft as he fell back. After a few seconds, Juyeon jumped up and grabbed a tissue, “Ah, sorry” looking at Eric to spit it out. Eric stared at Juyeon equally turned on from just blowing him. Eric grabbed Juyeon’s free hand, holding it. He stared Juyeon right in the eyes as he opened his mouth and licked the cum that decorated his plush lips and spilled the cum in his mouth onto Juyeon’s free hand with the tissue under so there was no mess. Strings of cum were on Juyeon's fingers connecting to Eric's lips. The blonde boy looked up with his best doe look.

Juyeon shivered at the sight, that someone could be this sexy. Juyeon having recovered a little from his orgasm stood up shaking and yanked Eric’s up by the hand.

Eric silently let Juyeon guide him. He led him to stand with his back against the bedroom wall and kneeled down in front of him.

Juyeon touched Eric’s thighs and began rubbing them, “it’s my turn.”

Eric gulped as Juyeon glanced from below. Eric’s black jeans were stained slightly from the precum that leaked through his underwear. Juyeon undid his jeans button and pulled the zipper down with his teeth. Juyeon came face to face with his soaked underwear. 

The blonde was beyond embarrassed how he basically almost came just sucking dick. Juyeon looked up again as he kissed Eric’s dick through the stain in his underwear. Because he was against the wall, he couldn’t back away in embarrassment. Juyeon leaned in and let his nose touch the stain and smelt it. He continued to hover over the covered part with hot breath and tiny butterfly kisses. Eric would have gotten impatient if it wasn’t he was so turned on anymore and still a little tipsy that his head didn’t work. All he knew was that he wanted Juyeon to keep touching him, no matter how or where. 

Juyeon rubbed his thighs some more before sliding up to his hip line and stroking his hip bones and teasingly slipped the tarnished undergarment down releasing a Eric’s basically fully hard dick. 

“Wow…” Eric stared as Juyeon looked back at him with his dick in between his eyes, “you’re pretty wet… and thick…”  
“Speak for yourself, you got a monstrous horse coc-“ Juyeon blew on Eric’s cock causing him to stop his sentence, squeak in surprise, and shiver. Juyeon chuckled. That went on for a while, Juyeon breathing hot on Eric’s dick and sliding his hands everywhere lower except his actually dick. Eric after a while whined loudly, “Juyeon please…” 

“You did such a good job, I just wanna make this last, pay you back” Juyeon was basically whispering and staring straight into his eyes as he kissed the tip, “is it okay to stain your jeans?”

Eric nodded desperate. 

Juyeon looked up at Eric shifting his hands around him to grab his backside. He squeezed both cheeks to get a breathy response with a look of confusion. Eric’s ass wasn’t thick nor flat, it had a good shape, firm yet a little soft. Juyeon fondles them some more until Eric started to actually look impatient. 

Without warning, Juyeon downs Eric’s dick in one go letting it hit the back of his throat. Before Eric can process anything, Juyeon is bobbing his mouth on and off his cock making obscene noises Eric didn’t know you could make sucking dick. It was so skillful and fast that Eric is scared how fast he feels like he’s gonna cum. But that might be because it’s his first time getting his dick sucked. Right before Eric feels his climax coming, Juyeon pops off.

Eric looks down suddenly, “H-huh?” Eric is breathing heavily.

Juyeon grabs Eric’s limp hands and puts them on his head in his hair, encouraging him to grip strands.

Eric is still confused when Juyeon puts both his hands back on his ass. Juyeon gets the angle right and puts his open mouth around the tip, not closing it, just ghosting over it.

Eric is about to ask what he should do when Juyeon commands, “Fuck me.”

The blonde’s eyes widen and his face flushes, one hand covering his face and other just gently holding onto Juyeon’s head, “W-what?”

“Face fuck me, baby.” Juyeon kitten licks the tip.

Gasping “But I might hur-“

“I only did what I did in the beginning to show you I can deepthroat you just fine.” His head moves slightly back to talk, “would you rather not cum at all?” Juyeon stared at Eric’s panicked face worrying he would hurt him, “Baby…” He squeezed his cheeks tightly followed by soft caressing, “I wanna see you cum, I wanna see your face when you cum down my throat. I’m not moving my head, it’s all you. Don’t close your eyes alright?” Juyeon returned his mouth back over the tip and hugged it with his lips looking up at Eric believing he won this argument.

Eric could’ve came on the spot from that sight, Juyeon basically ordering him to face fuck him with his mouth on his dick.

Hesitantly, Eric put his other hand back on Juyeon’s head. Juyeon’s hands were still caressing Eric’s cheeks in hopes of persuading and calming his worries. His eyes were still staring up in Eric’s but determined, glazed with lust, and maybe even impatience. Instead of pushing his head down, Eric thrusted his hips forward slowly at first. Watching Juyeon’s eyes for any signs that he needed to back up. When there weren’t any, he continued thrusting gaining speed as he got lost in the pleasure. 

He could feel every time Juyeon’s throat swallowed, every time he twitched because of the slight gag his cock caused hitting deep. It was wet and hot and just so, so good. Juyeon still wasn’t moving his head and by instinct Eric has started pushing his head down his dick while also thrusting causing Juyeon’s throat to really convulse. Juyeon the whole time stared at him falling apart as he used his mouth and throat to get off. He was lightly scratching Eric’s ass cheeks, but every time he stopped, he would squeeze hard.

It was embarrassing but sexy, Eric couldn’t stop. He tried really hard not to close his eyes, Juyeon hummed around his cock, “ooun yo ees” which he guessed was something like, “open your eyes.” 

Juyeon was strong enough to hold Eric’s hips back and stand against Eric pushing his head down. So the second time he accidentally closed his eyes and looked away, Juyeon got off his dick and ordered him to not close his eyes, to look at whose face he’s fucking. This happened at least twice, Eric being edged for not following the commands. 

The third time Eric tried with all his might not to throw his head back or shut his eyes as he slammed Juyeon’s head down his cock no longer worried about if he would hurt the man and more desperate to get off. Eric forced his eyes to stare at Juyeon’s lust filled eyes, checking for signs if he should stop. He was pounding so hard into his throat that tears were pulled out and when Eric almost backed up, Juyeon sucked extra hard urging him to continue. Juyeon’s eyes made him feel so naked, it made the whole thing feel… intimate. Tears began to form in his eyes, it was overwhelming.

As Eric got closer, no longer fucking into Juyeon’s face at a consistent rhythm, he was about to back up and pull Juyeon’s head off so he didn’t choke the man, but Juyeon looked especially predatory with his dark eyes in a moment. He squeezed Eric’s cheeks trapping him between the kneeling man’s hands and Juyeon’s mouth. Eric tried to pull his head off, tugging desperately at Juyeon’s hair and pushing his shoulders to the point where he was probably hurting him.

“J-Juyeon!”

Eric felt a sense of dread in choking the man but his incoming orgasm washed over his mind. Juyeon held Eric in his mouth with his nose to his pubes his lips to the hilt swallowing and pulsating around Eric’s cock. His eyes were still looking up observing him as Eric was looking down with pleading eyes, crying from being overwhelmed by so many feelings at once. Eric came down Juyeon’s throat with broken whimpers and Juyeon audibly gulped it all and helped him through it as he bobbed a little off and on. Juyeon’s loosened his grip on his cheeks, caressing both of them before popping off Eric’s cock.

Eric watched it all but his mind was so hazy. His heart fluttered when Juyeon kissed his dick and when he opened his mouth smugly as proof he swallowed it all, his whole face turned red. 

After he was sure he saw, Juyeon kissed Eric’s thigh and hip bone whispering, “good job,” “you did so well,” “thanks for letting me.” Juyeon saw Eric’s legs give out and he smiled at that.

He swallowed more than just his cum, Juyeon greedily swallowed every reaction as he watched Eric fall apart. Watched how his face went from fear to pleasure to afterglow lust. Watched as his body went from desperate to stiff to slack. 

Juyeon went to kiss Eric on the forehead and his cheeks as he breathed heavily trying to recover from having his life literally sucked out of him.

“Holy sit” Eric’s eyes couldn’t focus still panting, he was so out of it, “Y-you drank my cum” 

“Mmhm, payback” Noticing Eric’s lisp coming back probably from being exhausted not having control over his body. He moved his thumb under Eric’s eyes to wipe at a tear trail. 

“Like. All of it. You’re so cunning…” He wanted to say it was impressive, but something stopped him.

“Mmhm, did you like it” He rubbed circles slowly on Eric’s back. 

“O-of course, but why did you even ask me if I cared if my pants got stained? You seemed like you were planning on swallowing it all in the beginning…”

“Just in case I came on your pants.”

Eric just got more flustered.

The two sat there as Eric recovered to stable breathing and his eyes could focus again.

Eric looked down to Juyeon being hard again. The blonde was tired but not tired enough to not accomplish his goal of the night: dicking down or getting dicked down. He used the wall as a support to stand tugging Juyeon’s arm to come with him. Juyeon’s lips were red and swollen from the abuse, they looked plush. Eric gave a peck and led Juyeon back to the bed.

“Do you have lube? Condoms?”

They took a small break for bathroom breaks and hydration because the alcohol in their system wanted out. Juyeon grabbed a couple of water bottles and placed them on the bed for Eric to see when he got out.

\-------------------------------------------

Juyeon had to find his lube and box of condoms in his drawer. Eric, while researching same sex intercourse, knew what he needed, but didn’t want to bring it into the club. He actually didn’t think he was going succeed. 

Eric followed Juyeon to his bathroom and waited for the taller boy to leave before he quickly shut the bathroom door. His hands were heavy and sweaty as he leaned on the counter. He looked at himself in the mirror and he looked wrecked, a blush couldn’t help form seeing himself and considering what he looked like to Juyeon. Before he could think more, he waved the thoughts off to relieve himself first.

The blonde wanted to control the next part since Juyeon’s… blowjob was really… wow. Eric’s feels his face turn red again and breathes deeply to make it stop. “I don’t want to be so pathetic and make Juyeon do all the work even if it’s my first time, Juyeon still doesn’t know I’m a virgin,” were his thoughts. Vivid flashbacks of Juyeon’s face; Juyeon’s eyes watching him as he was fucking his throat washed over him like a large wave. Eric was the one given power, but it still felt like Juyeon was the predator with how he sucked him greedily… and those eyes. Eric simultaneously felt aroused, embarrassed, and regretful. He can’t believe Juyeon made him cum down his throat and swallowed it all like it was nothing. He couldn’t believe getting your dick sucked could feel that good. All of the new experiences washed over him, no longer as hazy as before, thoughts racing through his mind.

Eric got back to the bedroom before Juyeon and waited on the bed. His plan of action was set. As Juyeon entered, he would wait for him to get close enough, pull him down, and get the job done: top or ride him. 

Juyeon scrambled with his eyebrows furrowed. He hadn’t really gotten it on, or wasn’t really expecting to get it on tonight. His supply of lube and condoms were still in the supply closet and he regrets not just leaving them in the bedroom. Most of the partners he’s had, he insists he go to their place since his place is more messy than he’d like most of the time. 

As he pushed bottles of shampoo and towels aside, all disorganized, Juyeon thought it over, “Wahh… Eric is really cute…” He remembered Eric’s face when he forced the blonde boy to cum down his throat. Juyeon had to shiver in exhilaration and arousal at the memory of the sight engraved into his eyes. Eric’s eyes full of tears, trying his best to satisfy and be considerate. Fearful and nervous, but slowly giving in to pleasure.

Juyeon was sure Eric was either a virgin or someone who didn’t have sex often. He knows it can be overwhelmingly for people like that. Eric’s blowjob was cute to say the least. If it wasn’t for the boy’s handsome face and his arousal already flaring he wouldn’t have come but the fact that he was trying so hard already thrilled Juyeon. “Wonder if he’s vanilla… or wild… On one hand Eric is cute so being traditional and wholesome would fit, but on another hand Eric was definitely handsome and eager to get it on pretty rough” Finally, Juyeon found what he was looking for.

He walked in with the bottle of lube and the box of condoms in each hand. They both were wearing shirts meant for tucking in, Juyeon’s shirt covering everything but his muscled legs. Eric couldn’t control his thoughts. His mind went mad with a bunch of boyfriend t-shirt scenarios. Juyeon glanced at Eric, trying to not make much of it. The sight almost seemed intimate. 

“You sure you’re still up for this?” Juyeon asked seeing Eric having been exhausted. 

Eric’s brain had cleared up by the time Juyeon returned, “Yeah I really want it.” Eric reached his hands out like he wanted a hug and who was Juyeon to refuse. As the taller man got closer though, Eric suddenly grabbed his wrist and slung shot Juyeon onto the bed with his back falling first. When Juyeon widened his eyes after processing what just happened he could see it; Eric’s intense eyes were back. Juyeon now under Eric gave a slight shiver of arousal.

It all went according to plan, Eric surprised Juyeon by pulling him down and straddling his hips. The bottle of lube and box of condoms fell in a convenient spot on the bed thankfully. Juyeon couldn’t look anywhere else as Eric’s clouded eyes full of want want want. With the blowjobs, the more experienced boy still felt in control, but now, now the atmosphere was like when Eric kissed him by the door. 

Eyes full of want invited eyes full of something unknown. Juyeon was full of arousal as well but his gaze looked up at Eric like he was a god.

Eric’s eyes shifted from Juyeon’s eyes down to his lips and bit his bottom lip playfully before returning his half-lidded gaze to Juyeon’s eyes making sure he saw the action. He looked like a tiger hunting his prey.

Quickly, Eric crashed their mouths together using his tongue skillfully yet again. To think of it, Eric’s tongue on his cock was really good, the pacing and locations were just off. Eric gave Juyeon less than a second to think about anything else. He brought his hands up to Juyeon’s face and head. One of them was caressing and touching his hair, his ears, everything. Scratching ever so slightly, Eric slid one of his hands behind Juyeon’s neck and forced him to stay longer with each kiss. As Eric licked, and swirled, and bit, Juyeon could feel his dick twitching. His breathing got heavy and broken as Eric held kisses for longer and longer. Juyeon eventually responded with desperate hands scratching his back roughly, messing his hair and cupping his face, and hitting his back when he couldn’t breath. Eric would pull back looking down and proud of the state Juyeon was in before he attacked again, mercilessly massaging and nibbling on Juyeon’s lips and tongue.

Eric may not have had sex before but kissing was his specialty. Whether it be self-proclaimed or by popular review, a good question. But Juyeon sure looked like he was gonna leave a good review after this. If Eric wasn’t so busy attacking Juyeon’s already swollen lips, he would’ve been surprised at how easily he pulled the other boy back into lust.

Eric was still straddling Juyeon’s hips. From a kiss alone, Juyeon was getting close. His hands needed something to stabilize the feelings. Feeling his arms lose power, he slid them down and looked down so he could grab Eric’s two thighs as he moaned from Eric’s mouth. Juyeon at first just laid them there rubbing to the rhythm of their kissing, but soon he sped up and eventually just squeezed hard, not enough to leave bruises. It was like Eric was eating every little sound and breath Juyeon took. He was forced to moan into his mouth and gasp for air when their mouths finally parted. Eric started licking the roof of his mouth and he felt urgency. In response to his incoming orgasm, Juyeon squeezed Eric’s thighs, moaning loud in Eric’s needy mouth as he came. Juyeon became limp, breathing heavy from long kisses and his overwhelming orgasm.

Eric pulled back and licked his lips. Again he was admiring his work; the state he put Juyeon in just by kissing. He gave little peck kisses along his jawline as Juyeon recovered, “Glad you liked it”

“I-I didn’t hah know I could come from a kiss” 

“You just didn’t meet me yet, now you have” Eric mouth slanted into a smile, biting his bottom lip seductively yet a little shy at the cheesy line.

Juyeon hadn’t leg go of Eric’s thighs, “Your legs… are really nice” still recovering. He glanced at Eric’s face and back to his thighs. It was his turn to take and give. 

Eric clearly worked out, he could feel muscle, but the skin was well maintained too, it was soft and plush yet firm like his ass. They were so smooth it felt hypnotizing to rub up and down. He grabbed every once in a while, seeing the soft skin get squished, faint hand imprints would quickly disappear.

Every time he squeezed his toned thighs, Eric would exhale in pleasure with little groans or moans here and there.

Eric’s impatient voice eventually broke the silence, “you wanna top or bottom?”

“Hm?” Juyeon broke out of his trance, “I’m actually good with both, so whatever you prefer”

For a moment a voice in Eric’s head yelled “Fuc, on one hand I’m bad at decision making and I literally have no experience on how to do either, he’ll think I’m better at the one I choose” Eric snaps back. Leaning towards Juyeon’s ear, “Can I finger you?” He assisted the word with a small peck on his cheek near the other boy’s ear.

Juyeon flinched from Eric’s breath ghosting his ear, he let out a breathy “yeah.”

Staying lying down but Eric grabbed a pillow to put under Juyeon’s back.

“I’ll take my shirt off if you take off yours?” Juyeon bargains eyeing Eric’s torso. “If his legs were this nice, then what was his torso like…”

Leaning towards Juyeon’s ear again, “Only if you let me undress you” 

Juyeon shivered and nodded, Eric’s face pulling away with a smile the mismatched the situation. Rather than want, Juyeon saw softness and something else. It was only a moment as Eric got to work, his eyes going dark trying to plan out what he would do. Juyeon simply laid back waiting for Eric to make his move.

He started by sliding his hands, stroking the side of his neck, shoulders, and sometimes fingering inside the collar every once in a while. There wasn’t much skin to skin contact as either would like so Eric softly kissed him on the lips as he did so. His slid both his hands down his torso just feeling all the details through a piece of cloth. Eric processed how firm Juyeon was surprisingly. He was thin but extremely well muscled. That explained how he couldn’t pull him off earlier.

Juyeon had his mouth tight close waiting in anticipation. Eric wished he was wearing a button down shirt like himself so he could just rip it off, but he was wearing a tshirt. 

He rubbed his nipples circling the areola until he felt them stiffen. Adjusting his body to nibble and lick at each nipple through the shirt. Eric went lower to slide the shirt off. Lifting it he stopped with the shirt under Juyeon’s armpits. He caressed his sides, paying attention to his belly button and tracing up lightly. He cupped under Juyeon’s chest, massaging and squeezing lightly.

Juyeon complied and raised his arms when he got the signaling look to lift his arms so he could take off the shirt completely. Eric did slide the shirt off but not entirely making it stop at his arms so they were just in the t-shirt alluding to restraints but not restraining at all. Juyeon remained still as he let Eric do what he wanted. 

On Eric’s mind, all he wanted to do was leave hickeys on Juyeon’s defined collarbones and his muscles and abs and- He begun as he got an overwhelming urge. He was extremely soft which may have been more torture than rough handling. Juyeon felt the tease of his nipples and same soft touches until Eric’s mouth met his collarbone. The taller man couldn’t help but moan unexpectedly when Eric sucked with all his might on the inside of his collarbone where the two met. Juyeon’s breath was shaky as Eric licked the spot he just left.

Eric sat back to do what he intended though he liked the appetizer. He got distracted by Juyeon’s other unexplored areas. Juyeon got the clue and assisted by raising and spreading his legs more. Eric noted how… flexible the man was and gulped. He reached for the bottle of lube and a condom nervously uncapping and ripping the items open. With a condom on his fingers, he stared at Juyeon’s hole. One thing he’s never seen clearly was another man’s asshole. Pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers and directly on Juyeon’s hole, he tried pushing a little with one of his fingers.

Eric remembered his research that recommended at least 3 fingers before any intercourse. Also about that special spot.

The lube truly helped his short but thick finger slide in like nothing. Eric glanced at Juyeon for any signs he should stop but all he saw was Juyeon staring with waiting eyes. So he tested it out and thrusted with the single finger slowly at first and eagerly sped up as he heard the noises coming out of Juyeon’s mouth. Eric searched and searched for the spot, determined, as he angled his fingers upwards. 

Juyeon gave out a louder and choked out moan, his eyes closing shut. That was how Eric knew he found it. He vigorously tried aiming for that spot again and again and he felt Juyeon’s hole clenching uncontrollably in pleasure. 

In and out, in and out, again and again. Juyeon whined before Eric finally slid in a 3rd finger. The man under was breathing quicker and rhythmically. Juyeon was fully hard again and some precum dripped. For him, it was a huge tease especially since Eric was between unskilled and average. He groaned being stuck in a place of pleasure evading release.

Eric too focused on Juyeon’s hole, finally glanced up, down, and then up again. He thought to himself, “Unfortunate…”

“Unfortunate?”

Eric staring at Juyeon’s dick while fingering him realized he said it out loud instead of just thinking it. He stopped the movement of his fingers inside the man’s hole, replying in embarrassment, “you seem more like a bottom or submissive and well…”

Juyeon being teased was worried he had accidentally pushed the younger to do something he actually didn’t want to do, “yes?” He had gotten up supported by his elbows, raising an eyebrow nudging the boy in front of him to resolve his confusion.

Eric slid his fingers out finally, “well you kinda... have a big dick???”

“Thanks?” Juyeon tilted his head how the two statements correlated.

“Well like back at the club I thought you got big hands and I just thought that maybe you have a big dick and you do but you seem kinda more of a sub which like not to be rude but it’s kind of a waste but I mean it does feel good when you were able to hit deep in my throat, I don’t think any other guy I know has a dick big enough to even reach the places you reached and I’m sure there are people who see your dick and wanna try more than just a bj or a hj because it’s so big and I don’t kno-“ Eric started rambling in panic and realized too late to stop himself early on.

Juyeon’s eyebrow twitched, “You know you could dom me and still be a bottom right? Being submissive isn’t exclusive to being a bottom, they aren’t the same thing”

“That’s a thing??? They aren’t??” The blonde boy furrowed his brows as if he hit some mental wall.

“I’m flexible, but since you’re new to this I was gonna let you choose. If you saying ‘my dick being big would be a waste as a bottom’ is your way of saying you want me to top, I’m good with that, you didn’t have to hesitate.”

Eric freezes and Juyeon sees it, “shit I didn’t do a good job, he knows I’m a virgin, and what did I say, I just said something so dumb, ahdfj”

Juyeon grabs Eric’s thighs again especially rough while drawing circles with his thumbs yet again. He leans closer to meet Eric’s eyes, “Now enough chatter. Baby, do you wanna ride me or do you want me to fuck you into the sheets?” Juyeon’s look was dark, impatient, and serious for a moment, something Eric couldn’t decipher.

Eric flinched and broke eye contact, “uh uh” His hands fidgeted and folded together.

The blue-grey haired man tried his best to be patient but saw Eric was stuck. Still holding his thighs, he flipped Eric so Juyeon was on top of him now, “If you’re not going to decide, I still wanna touch you. Should I make a decision?”

Eric took a moment already so flustered for ruining the moment. He nodded shyly.

“You talked about other guys earlier, didn’t think you were a player.” Juyeon leaned down, “And you teased my hole so much. Maybe I should teach you a lesson?” and kissed Eric’s cheek, “If that’s okay” He got the ball rolling whispering in Eric’s ear like Eric did to him earlier.  
Eric felt so pulled in by Juyeon that it felt more like statements than questions.

Juyeon’s eyes seemed to have calmed down a bit, a mixture of softness and impatience. He was desperate to drink the boy’s scent and tangle with him and get release but he could see the blonde boy starting to feel unsure losing cool and confidence. 

Eric trembled, “s-thorry, thure” his lisp came out with his brain in a frenzy, still feeling a hint of alcohol in his system.

“Mm,” he gently pushed Eric’s chest as encouragement to lie down, “eyes on me?” Juyeon looked at Eric’s face in his best pleading face and continued. He snaked his hands under his shirt feeling his unexplored torso.

Eric had watched Juyeon stop with a thinking face, his mouth slightly opening and his tongue tracing his teeth, “Please.” He gulped on nothing. Juyeon’s lips were still swollen.

Juyeon almost tore Eric’s shirt open but thought against it, instead unbuttoning each button as slow as he could. He wanted to tease Eric but he was also desperate with want himself. When there were a few buttons left, Juyeon left his shirt on, but slid his hands in the opening to feel and grope his chest and abs. It was toned but a little less prominent than Juyeon’s. His arms were really nice and firm with soft skin. Taking off Eric’s shirt he changed his direction.

He had begun by lifting Eric’s right foot. He pecked short, butterfly kisses from Eric’s inner ankle until his thigh looking up every once in a while to make sure Eric was watching. Every time he kissed and met eyes with Eric at the same time, the blonde boy trembled. For the boy’s thighs he had plans. He continued the cute pecks stopping in the middle of his thigh and begin nibbling. He would nibble, lick, suck, and repeat all around his thigh. Eric’s breathing had become heavier. His softened cock slowly returning to its hardened state. A gasp was released every time Juyeon nibbled and sucked hard enough to leave a blooming hickey.

On Eric’s one thigh, he left a dozen more marks than Eric’s tiny hickey on Juyeon’s collarbone. He wanted to leave bite marks too but he didn’t want to go past the boy’s extent, “Is biting okay?”

Eric focused on Juyeon’s lips, and being too turned on, took a second before whispering shyly, “yes please…” He knew he was into biting for sure. As he watched porn, he unconsciously had chosen ones with biting, something he didn’t realize until a long while late. It was one of the parts he most looked forward to in tonight’s plan.

Juyeon begins doing the same to the left leg what he did to the right. Except he would switch nibbling for a harsh bite every once in a while causing Eric to scream, half in pain and half in pleasure, and later moan being able to expect when a bite would come. Teeth marks and indents were left which Juyeon licked softly and pulled away with a greedy look. Eric’s thighs looked like they were in shambles. Red spots, indents, shiny from spit, trembling from the stimulation. 

Eric’s cock was half hard already, something Juyeon was amused by so he gave it a kiss and continued his agenda. He squeezed hips roughly, rubbing over the boniest part softly and repeating the motion. Eric’s cock would twitch whenever he squeezed. Every squeezed pushed out little gasps and moans escaping his mouth. Eric’s eyes hyperfocused on the places Juyeon was touching. Juyeon could feel his eyes following which only egged him on more. Juyeon laughed under his breath as he traced the hip bones one more time with his fingertip before sucking with all his might so a bruise would form. He did it to Eric’s other hip as well. Eric’s eyes showing arousal to all the marks Juyeon was planting. He kneaded his sides and up to his chest that was firm from muscles. 

Making it to his nipples, Juyeon made sure to take it slow. He played with them; blowing on them, rubbing between his fingers, stroking with one finger. Just as he did to any other part, he leaned down and licked his right nip as he used his free hand to play with the other. Lick, nibble, suck, bite. With that sequence, Eric’s nipples became exceptionally hard, so much that it looked painful. Eric looking down mewling in his deeper voice like he was powerless, but he was letting Juyeon do this.

He kissed his chest before moving onto his collar bones. Licking alone the bone, he made sure to bite and suck hard on the parts where his bone was most prominent. Eric actually flinched as it was a sensitive area. His dick twitched, almost fully hard now. The hickey matched the one Juyeon had but there were two: one on the left and one on the right collarbone.

Juyeon slid up to his ear to whisper closely, “Can I leave marks here?” so softly that it made Eric shiver in arousal in how desperate and needy it sounded. His fingers were tracing the curves of his shoulders and neck area.

Volume even softer, Eric nodded his head whispering “yes… please” almost in shame that he had to consent to everything.

Juyeon begins by putting his face in the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath inhaling Eric’s scent, and licking his jawline while tracing his fingernails all around Eric’s torso. He persistently licked on the junction where his neck and shoulders met preparing the area for a brutal marking. 

Eric inhaled no air as pain bloom wildly on his neck and shoulder. He threw his head back into the bed. Juyeon goes back to admire his work, licking his lips and tracing his teeth while doing so. The lust in his eyes are so blown out. The trickle of drool that escaped Eric’ full lips didn’t help, adding to the tightness he felt from his arousal. Eric’s eyes were losing focus, turning Juyeon even more on. He goes to Eric’s other shoulder to leave a soft hickey instead of a harsh bite this time.

Eric moans on the edge yet again. The foreplay teasing Eric. Something that seemed so intimate, but evaded the physical release he wanted.

Juyeon’s comes close to his ear and licks the shell causing Eric to tremble. Juyeon reaches up stroking the behinds of his ears and lifting his hair out of his face. Eric couldn’t stop feeling good and trembling from it.

“Guess your ears are one of your erogenous zones” Juyeon chuckled on Eric’s skin. Eric could feel his breath and the vibrations of his deep voice and moans just from that, “I’ll remember that for next time.” Eric could only focus on Juyeon right now. His heart fluttering at being promised another rendezvous. He leaned up for a kiss and Juyeon complied making it another soft yet messy makeout.

Juyeon pulls back and is holding himself up with his hands between Eric’s head, “Are you okay with light BDSM?” 

“I’ve always wanted to try it, don’t knock it til you try it is what I say…” Eric tries to chuckle in response but a whisper was all that released, not with the vigor Eric had in the club.

Juyeon nods his head asking Eric to turn over so his stomach lays on the bed, he can’t see anymore which makes him both nervous and exhilarated. The grey-blue haired boy starts tracing a trail from his should blades to his lower back to between his cheeks. Juyeon slots himself between Eric’s legs and begins fondling his ass cheeks. He sits on his heels with his thighs over the blonde’s so he couldn’t close his legs. Eric knew what was coming.

Before he started Juyeon whispered, “are you ready?” 

Eric nodded silently.

Juyeon kept on softly kneading his ass, it made him feel more embarrassed than it should. Before he can think his next thought- SMACK, a hand had crashed onto his right buttocks. Eric screamed, feeling so much even though he expected it. His hole clenched and his dick twitched with every slap and caress, something Juyeon was entranced by. Juyeon’s big hands covered Eric’s whole cheek, a red handprint appearing. Juyeon traces and caresses his cheeks again to help the stinging pain. But when Eric least expects it Juyeon slaps his cheeks again mercilessly- 1, 2, 3, 4 5 times. Eric thinks he’s close to coming but he’s also tearing up. He can feel himself leaking. He doesn’t know how many more times Juyeon spanks his ass, losing all focus and only focusing on the feeling Juyeon was giving his ass.

Fondling his cheeks some more whispering, “good job,” Juyeon decides to move onto the next event without warning Eric. Eric feels a shift in weight on the bed and next he feels his legs being pulled towards the edge of the bed. His legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. It’s silent for what felt like a long time until something prodded his asshole.

Previously he had tried fingering himself but he never had lube and was always too scared to actually stick anything in. Now- now he had a handsome guy on his knees eating him out. 

Licking the rim, Juyeon tried to gain access. He stroked Eric’s thigh to help him relax. It takes some work but he gets to slide in. His tongue only getting deeper, deeper, until it wiggles all in. With every movement, Eric squeaks, moans, or groans, getting used to the sensation in his hole. Juyeon waited for him to get used to it before moving waiting for the muscles to stop convulsing, he tried swirling and pushing his tongue further and further. Eric muffled his mouth with the bed below him, slight sounds still escaping. Sounds he didn’t know he could make from something like a tongue in his asshole. Tongue pulling out, Eric whimpered from the sudden change. Juyeon tried licking his lips so it would be audible to Eric. The blonde couldn’t help but breath heavily shocked from the new experience. 

Grabbing the nearby lube bottle, Eric remained still with his legs open and swallowed his spit. Ripping open one of the condoms for his fingers, Juyeon poured the lube on his covered fingers and Eric’s twitching hole, “I’ll show you how to finger properly, Eric baby.” 

“Mmm,” Eric responded minimally. He couldn’t help but only focus on Juyeon’s hands, Juyeon’s voice, whatever Juyeon gave him.

Lube pouring on his asshole, Eric jumps in surprise at the feeling. He can feel Juyeon tracing his hole with something. Eric can’t hold back his voice as something enters his hole. It’s much longer yet thinner than Juyeon’s tongue. Juyeon had slid one finger in easily. He thrusted it in and out trying to find Eric’s sweet spot, his prostate. 

The blonde boy laid on his stomach unable to see Juyeon thrusting his finger into him. Somehow when Eric imagines the image of Juyeon fingering him, he can feel himself leaking more precum by the thought alone. Those long fingers; that big hand, abusing his hole…

Sliding his singular finger out, Juyeon flips Eric over. Eric made a sound as the finger was extracted and immediately slid back in. Juyeon’s eyes flicked up enticing Eric, “Figured I’d want to see your face, fucking you out on my fingers.”

A second finger nudges its way in, Eric finds himself taking deep stuttered breaths. It’s uncomfortable but it doesn’t hurt, it just feels. Weird. Juyeon waits for a while for Eric to get use to the size difference and starts scissoring when he gets comfy. Eric was trying to avoid looking at Juyeon because the power he holds is too strong. But he can’t help glance down as he can feel Juyeon’s fingers thrust in and out of his hole. Juyeon is focused on his hole but glances up and does a quick smirk before returning to work adding a third finger slowly repeating the process. He keeps on thrusting at an angle and it makes Eric feels weird. 

“H-hey Juyeon?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Is it normal to be” Juyeon was still fingering him, “feeling kinda weird…?”

“Mm of course it’s weird but give me a second, I’ll help you.” Juyeon’s thrusts are still rather slow.

“O-oka-“ Eric screams. Juyeon knows he found it.

“H-huh? What is that?”

“It’s your sweet spot, your prostate Eric baby” Juyeon gives a gentle smile while devilishly licking his lips.

Eric knew about the prostate when researching same sex intercourse, he thrusted into Juyeon’s. All he knew was that immense pleasure came from it, but he didn’t think it would feel like this.

Before Eric could think more, Juyeon finally speeds up his fingers attacking that same spot again and again and agai-

“AAA, W- W- AA WaiT” Eric’s hands reach out and Juyeon grabs and holds one rubbing a reassuring thumb on the backside, “J-J-I cAN’T”

“It’s okay its natural, embrace it”

Eric stiffened up and couldn’t stop his body from shaking and his asshole clenching Juyeon’s fingers he continued to fuck him out with. He came all over of his stomach breathing heavily, he body shook beyond his control. Juyeon leaned on the bed and kissed Eric’s forehead and nose before giving him a peck on the lips as he recovered from his 2nd orgasm. 

“I’m gonna enter slowly, okay? Since mines kinda big” Juyeon had a soft expression as he grabbed for another condom and more lube. Juyeon ripped open the magnum condom packaging rolling it on smoothly as he slathered his cock and Eric’s hold in more lube, “Tell me if I hurt you okay?”

Eric nods gulping nervously. He knew Juyeon was big and he knew he was able to fit it in his throat and mouth but somehow this felt so much different; so much more nerve wracking. Juyeon’s tip poked Eric’s rim and Eric panicked for a second because holy shit he was big and he’s still a virgin. As Eric looked in thought and concern, Juyeon began the slide. 

It was much different from fingers. It was thicker, hotter, more solid, and pulsating. Eric’s hole was able to get the tip in but he already felt the burn, his vision un-focusing every once in a while. Juyeon waited for as long as it took until Eric got used to it. He coached Eric through it petting his thigh softly, “you’re doing great,” “just relax,” “breath.”

Eric’s breathing had regulated enough for Juyeon to slide another inch in.

This process continued as Juyeon slid another inch, and another, and another, and another. Eric had repeated relaxing and breathing and just feeling the stretch of Juyeon. He couldn’t tell what was twitching: his hole, Juyeon’s cock, or both. He opened his mouth like he was going to scream but it was replaced by heavy exhales and broken groans. Eric doesn’t know how long the process is, but it felt like forever as he tried to welcome a foreign object into his body. Juyeon must be 6 or 7 or more inches because it felt like forever of whispers of “just a little more,” “one more,” “almost there, Eric.” Eric hadn’t noticed but Juyeon was holding one of his hands for comfort the whole time, rubbing his thumb warmly.

Eric was still focused on the process when Juyeon’s voice woke him up, “it’s in, to the hilt.” Juyeon was breathing heavily as well, “you did so well,” and Eric shivered from the praise and from the realization that Juyeon’s WHOLE dick is somehow in him. Juyeon was IN him. Eric felt ticklish from the thought alone. Juyeon patted his head gently, “good job.”

When Juyeon and Eric meet eyes, Juyeon’s are concerned yet clouded with controlled lust while Eric’s are in a mixture of pain, fear, and pleasure. When Eric gives the go, Juyeon slowly slides out and slides back in just as slow. Eric can feel his hole clenching as Juyeon pulls out and feels it convulsing when he pushes in.

Juyeon repeated the slow thrusting for what seems like minutes until Eric literally screams. Eric quickly brings his hands to cover his mouth, eyes wide. Juyeon’s eyes are also wide in some kind of surprise. Shortly, it is replaced by his faint cat-like smile, even his eyes smiling, “found the spot again~”

Eric’s dick twitches. 

Juyeon is holding the back of Eric’s legs as he slides out slow yet again except for the tip. He stares at Eric hoping he’s watching as he fucks him out. It speeds up, the thrusting. At first Eric is able to control his voice to stuttering breaths and some under the breath moans, but as Juyeon gained speed aiming for the same spot every time, Eric got louder and couldn’t control the sounds Juyeon pounded out of him.

The thrusts become so relentless that the slapping of Eric’s ass and Juyeon’s front echoed throughout the room. Eric is gripping the bed sheets at first, but he opens his eyes in curiosity. 

It was a mistake.

Juyeon was closer to Eric than he thought, he was learned over, sweat actually forming on his forehead, he pushed his styled hair so it looked like it was slicked back. His breathing was heavy and every time he thrusted, he groaned. He had his eyes closed in pleasure. Every time he pulled and pushed, he exhaled and panted. Juyeon met eyes with Eric once again and moved his hands from his legs and the sheets to them holding hands with interlocked fingers. Being rammed into, Eric feels good holding hands but had to stabilize himself. He has to let go of Juyeon’s hands so he can wrap them around his neck, back, and shoulders. Eric can’t stop moaning from the feeling of being full and invaded, can’t stop moaning from the pleasure. He began calling Juyeon’s name like it was a prayer, stuttering with every thrust. Juyeon in turn began calling Eric’s name as he got lost in the feeling.

Juyeon had to close his eyes from the stimulation but he opened them to the marks he covered Eric’s body in, he felt himself grow harder from remembering he had marked the younger boy. 

Suddenly, Juyeon stopped the flick of his hips eliciting a moan from Eric from the sudden stop from friction. 

Without taking his cock out of Eric, he laid down and pulled Eric up. Juyeon’s mind was gone with lust and he only wanted to bully the cute kid, “can you ride me?” his low toned voice only got lower especially after his throat was fucced. He rubbed Eric’s thighs heavily purposely so close to Eric’s leaking dick.

Eric, whiney and frustrated, yet desperate complies as he chases release and pleasure. Trying not to be clumsy, Eric lifts his ass up slowly until only the tip is left in and he slams down letting gravity help. Eric actually cried, the spot that Juyeon kept on hitting was only hit harder because of the position. His weight making it deeper. After one thrust Eric cries and falls onto Juyeon with his ass still enveloping Juyeon’s cock. Eric is breathing heavily on Juyeon’s chest until he tries sitting up, his hands shakily holding him up on Juyeon’s chest. Meeting Juyeon’s eyes and pulling his best pleading face, “p-please…”

Juyeon moves his hand to cup Eric’s chin and his jawline. He traces it with a finger. “Because you asked so nicely, choose 1 or 2”

Eric has no room to argue, desperate, “2, 2 please, please Juyeon”

“Nice choice,” Juyeon sits up grabbing Eric’s ass, “hang on around my neck”

The blonde put his arms around his neck as suggested, he couldn’t tell what was going on, he only felt Juyeon slide out entirely and not being able to control the whine and his tremors that came with that. He felt Juyeon carry him and as he opened his eyes, Juyeon was carrying him just like that and Eric’s dick twitched as if he couldn’t get more turned. 

Eric looked Juyeon in the eye and looked down as Juyeon lowered him lining up his dick with Eric’s hole. Juyeon’s mouth is slightly opened, smirking and shifting his gaze from down to Eric’s eyes. Eric basically drops on Juyeon’s dick. There were no sounds as he hugged Juyeon’s head tightly and choked on some moan. This was deeper than the last position, Eric couldn’t pull away if he wanted to. Juyeon was the only thing holding him up, Juyeon was the only one who could control the flow, Juyeon was the only one who could get him release. 

Squeezing his head in his arms, Eric loosened to lay his head on his shoulder, his mouth right by his ear. Juyeon could hear his quiet whimpering, “pleaseee, please”

Juyeon smirked continuing to penetrate Eric at a ruthless pace making use of gravity and Eric’s weight to drive his dick deeper and deeper into Eric’s prostate. Eric’s hole started to spasm and convulse meaning he was close. Juyeon pounded harder and faster if that was even possible. If the sounds before were obscene, then the sounds now were vulgar, just downright dirty. Slaps of wet skin so hard and meaningless moans and groans spilling and echoing loudly, you would think someone was getting tortured.

“Ju-ju-juyeon th-tho good”

Eric’s lisp made Juyeon’s dick twitch, “Eric, Eric, Eric”

Getting close to coming as well, Juyeon starts ravaging other parts of Eric’s body biting and sucking with no more licks of comfort. Just as he’s about to come, he bites hard into Eric’s neck causing the boy to make a choked startled sound, a silent scream, as he came silently from the pleasure of friction and a blast of pleasurable pain. Juyeon’s groan was louder as he continued fucking Eric’s hole through their orgasms. Eric’s cum painted their stomachs while Jueyon’s dripped from Eric’s hole and condom. 

Carefully trying not to drop Eric, Juyeon kneels to the ground and gently places a rag doll Eric onto the bed. Sliding out, tying the condom and throwing it out, he’s still out of it so it takes him a little but he gets the first aid kit with antiseptic and towels to wipe themselves down. 

Eric's last thought as he breathed heavily, his eyes fluttering was Juyeon mentioning someone could be dominant and still be a bottom, something Eric hadn’t considered before. 

He might consider that for next time.

\---------------------------

Juyeon figured they would have to shower later in the afternoon as it was at least 6am now. His curtained windows didn’t show it but the sun had already started rising. Eric’s heavy breathing had settled with the occasional shiver from lasting stimulation, his little breaths indicated he had fallen asleep. 

Cleaning the bites with antiseptic, Juyeon wiped both his and Eric’s bodies down scooping up the cum with tissues. He put a water bottle and a trash bin by Eric’s side of the bed and gets a water bottle for himself just in case either of them wakes up. He knows they’re gonna need it. 

He tries as gently as possible to arrange Eric to give him enough space for himself. His strength leaving him, Juyeon falls a little onto the mattress. He slowly tucks Eric under the covers after cleaning everything. With one last kiss to Eric’s forehead and petting Eric’s head, Juyeon passes out clinging to the blonde boy.

They could shower tomorrow.

\----------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations for getting past my serotonin induced porn hell!
> 
> Hope it was a fun ride, or okay at least, i'm horny and that's all I have to say, who knows if this burst of chaotic energy will ever come back
> 
> stan the boyz for pure serotonin


End file.
